Isabella Winchester's a witch?
by SemperFiKas
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T; maybe M later on. -Recently got picked up-
1. Birthday Surprises

A/N: I know I haven't updated any of my stories lately. It's because I'm having major writer's block for those but new ideas keep popping up in my head and won't go away until I've written a chapter or two. *Sign* Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. Wish I owned Supernatural though. :D

Summary: What if Dean and Sam had a sister? What if Dean had a twin sister named Isabella Mary Phoenix Winchester? What if that sister is a Muggle-born witch and goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Isabella goes to school the same time Fred and George do, so she's three years older then Harry when he comes to school. Isabella is part of the 'Harry Potter and Lord Voldmort' prophecy that was never heard of except for Professor Dumbledore. Nothing happens during her first three years until Harry comes. So, the story begins when Bella finds out she's a witch, meets Fred and George, gets Sorted; second year she trys out for Chaser on her House Quidditch team and then time skips to when Fred and George meet Harry on platform 9 and three-quarters.

DPOV (Dean) Janurary 24, 1990

Bella, Sam, and I were in another hotel room, somewhere in Colorado, waiting for Dad to come back. Bella was making dinner, (some chinese food warming up in the microwave), Sam was watching t.v. and I was sitting on the one of the beds, reading a magazine. Today's a special day. Well, not really special. Just my birthday. Well, Bella's birthday too, seeing as she's my twin sister but she keeps telling me that she's five minutes older then me when I try to protect her. I roll my eyes every time. Sam is four years younger then us. Bella...is special.

When we were younger, like five or six years old (they're turing eleven today), things would happen when she was angry or scared. Things would explode or just randomly appear. Sometimes her eyes would change color, too. Randomly. They would either get lighter or darker. Her hair would be a lighter brown then the day before or darker the day after. We look the same, kind of. Her hair is little darker then mine and her eyes are a bit brighter but other then that, we look almost the same. Despite the whole fact that she's a girl and I'm a boy.

"Dean, come get your food!" Bella's voice broke though my thoughts. I looked up from my magazine, nodded and got up, putting the magazine on the nightstand by the bed I was sitting on. I walked over the Bella and grabbed a carton of sweet and sour chicken. Bella had her usual vegetable lo mein noddles, and Sam had orange chicken. Dad had a little of all of ours.

"Thanks, Bells." I said, kissing her cheek and walking back to the bed.

"Your welcome. Sam, come and eat." Bella said, smiling. Sam got up and Bella handed him his food, kissed his forehead and steered him towards the t.v. again. She grabbed her own carton and took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Dean." Bella said after a few bites, smiling. I chuckled.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Bella" I said, smiling back. We talked in between bites and half way though, Dad comes walking though the door, a huge smile on his face. Dad hunts the creatures that live in the dark and is training us to do the same in between cases. That's why we're in a hotel room and he's hardly around.

"Hey Dad, how'd it go?" Bella asked. Dad set his bag down and grabbed his dinner that was on the table before sitting on the couch.

"It went great Bella. Finish up, I got a surprise for you too." Dad said, eatting his dinner. Bella and I looked at each other and went back to eatting. 'I wonder what the surprise was?' I thought as I finished up and a few seconds later, Bella, Sam, and Dad were done, too. Throwing the cartons away, Dad motioned us to the couch. Bella and I sat down while Dad was rummaging though his bag. When he came back, he was holding two wrapped boxes. He smiled as he handed me the blue one and the red one to Bella.

"Happy Birthday, Dean, Bella." Dad said, nodding for us to open the boxes. Bella and I opened them at the same time. I lifted the lid from the box and inside was a sliver Swish Army knife. I smiled and thanked Dad. I looked over to see what Bella got and saw that she has the same Swish Army knife as mine but instead of sliver, hers was dark cherry. She was staring at something in her hand and when I looked closer, it was a charm braclet. But it was a hunter's charm braclet. When she looked up at Dad, she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Dad, so much. Is this...?" Bella trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks. I looked over at Dad and saw he had tears in his eyes, too. He nodded and Bella shot up to hug him. I was confused over this, so when Bella came back to sit next to me, I sent her questioning look. She dried her tears before looking at me.

"This braclet belonged to Mom." Bella whispered, more tears falling. I smiled sadly at her and pulled her into a hug. She cried for awhile before pulling back and handing me her braclet. I looked at her and she giggled at my expression.

"Put it on my wrist, please, Dean," She said, holding out her left wrist. I smiled and nodded, hooking the braclet on her wrist. When it was on her wrist, she turned back to Dad and said, smiling, "Thank you Dad. I really love it." Dad smiled back. When he opened his mouth to say something, there was a knock on the door. Dad got up with a confused look and opened the door. There stood an old lady with black hair pulled into a tight bun, a stern look, square specktles on her nose and wearing emerald green...robes? What the hell?

"Um, may I help you?" Dad asked, confused as the rest of us. Well, not Sammy, he's still watching t.v. The lady nodded and walked in, Dad shutting the door behing her. The lady turned to look at him but kept her eyes on us.

"My name is Minvera McGonagall. Transfurgation Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Isabella here, is a witch and there is a spot at the school for Isabella." Silence followed after the lady, Minvera, explained. We were all shocked. Bella was the first to speak.

"I'm a what?" She whispered. The lady turned to her and flashed, what I assumed, a rare smile.

"You are a Muggle-born witch, Isabella." The lady said, in a very heavy British accent. 'Holy Crap. My twin sister's a witch, and possiably going to England.' I thought.

"Muggle? What's a Muggle?" Dad asked, coming out of his shock and had to sit down.

"Muggle is what we call non-magical people. Witches and Wizards who are born into non-magical families are known as Muggle-born and got their magic from their anscetors," 'Huh, so I'm a Muggle? Interesting.' I thought. "Now, I know it's January and third term has just started, but it's a long journey to England and Isabella needs her school things. She will be able to visit when the students have breaks and then summer. I talked to the Weasley family and they would be delighted for Isabella to stay with them for the rest of the year until she starts." The lady said, but I was hardly listening. I had turned to Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care that your a witch and have to move to England, your still my sister and I will always love you." I whispered. She sniffled and a few tears leaked into my shirt but I didn't care; it's just a shirt.

"Thank you, Dean. That means alot." She whispered. I nodded, squeezed her and let go. She dried her eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged her shoulders.

"Bella." Dad's deep voice said. Bella looked up and nodded to show they had her attention.

"Isabella, I'll be back tomorrow around 7 o'clock to bring you to London. You will be staying with the Weasleys until you are able to start school. See you tomorrow and good night." The lady said, walking to the door. Dad opened the door and shut it once she was out the door. Before he shut it, there was an almost silent crack and Dad closed the door. We just went to bed after that; mainly because it was 11 o'clock and because we didn't really know what to say to each other.

A/N: So, Isabella's a witch and going to Hogwarts! I'm sorry again about not updating my current stories; I'll continue them! Promise! Just having some writer's block on those stories and new ideas keep popping up. *Sign* Anyways, new chapter tomorrow or later on in the day, depending on how far I get with the second chapter. :D


	2. Leaving

A/N: So, here's chapter two. :D Hope you like it. I own nothing except for the plot. Read and Review!

DPOV (Dean) *Day after birthday- 5:30 am*

"Dean! Wake up!" a familiar voice yelled in my ear, shaking me. I groaned and tried to swat the hands away.

"Go away, Sammy. I want to sleep." The person giggled.

"It's not Sammy. It's Bella and you better get up or I won't be able to see you until next summer." I bolted right off the bed and went to stand up but I was apparently tangled in the bed sheets because I fell right back to the floor. Bella laughed and helped me up. Once I got untangled, I hugged Bella.

"Dean-I'll miss you too-but I-I need t-to b-breath! Oxy-gen!" Bella gasped. I let go a little but still hugged her. We hugged for a little bit longer and pulled away. Something about Bella seems different. I looked her over and my eyes widened when I saw her hair. It was a deep red, and shiny.

"Uhh, Bella?" I said, confused as I followed her over to her bag she had packed.

"Yeah?" She asked, not looking up from her bag as she looked for something.

"Did you dye your hair?" I asked, causing her head to snap up.

"No, why?" She looked as confused as me.

"Because your hair is a deep red, not brown like it was yesterday." I said. Her eyes widened and she dashed to the bathroom. A few seconds later, there was this piercing scream. Dad shot up from the couch but Sam continued to snore on. The kid could sleep though a tornado and he wouldn't know what happened. I followed Dad to the bathroom to see Bella standing in front of the mirror with such a shocked expression that I fell to the floor, laughing my ass off.

"Shut up, Dean! It's not funny! I didn't dye my hair! It was brown when I went to bed last night!" Bella yelled, her hair turning a little brighter. I got back up, chuckling a little. Dad snapped out of his shock.

"Oh! Bella, I forgot! Minvera left something for you before she left yesterday." Dad said, walking to the couch and got something off the table. Bella and I left the bathroom and sat on the couch as Dad went to wake Sam up. It was a letter that looked like it came from the Victorian Era. It said 'Miss. I. Winchester, Hotel 8, second bed, Denver, Colorado' in emerald green ink. 'Wow, pretty specific.' I thought as Bella opened the enveleope and pulled out the letter, handing me the enveleope. I took it and was suprised by how sturdy the paper was. I turned it over to see the wax seal; I looked closer to see a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake surround the letter 'H'. This confused me, so much.

"Hey Dean, I can buy a pet and keep it at Hogwarts. Which one should I get? A toad, an owl, a cat or a rat?" Bella asked after she read her letter.

"Definately not a toad or a rat. An owl or a cat sounds nice. I say get the owl. Perferably a black or white one." I said, looking over her school list. Bella nodded.

"Just promise not to shoot it if you see it flying outside the car window. That goes for you, too, Dad." said Bella, as Dad walked in followed by a groggy Sam.

"We promise not to shoot your bird." Dad and I said at the same time. There was a slight pause and we busted out laughing (Sam almost fell asleep standing up.) We calmed down after a while.

"Come here, Sammy," Bella said, holding her arms open for Sam to climb on her lap. She hugged Sammy tight and look over the clock on the nightstand, which read 6:45 am. Bella signed sadly and hugged Sammy tighter.

"Bye Sammy. Promise me you'll be a good boy and I'll see you next summer. I'll bring you something awesome, promise." Bella whispered as Sam hugged her. I noticed Bella had tears running down her face already.

"Promise Bella. See you soon." Sam whispered, half-asleep. Bella nodding, kissed his forehead, got up and placed Sam on the couch. She walked over to Dad and hugged him.

"Bye Dad. I'll write to you when I'm settled in at the Weasleys'," She whispered. Dad hugged her for awhile until he let her go, kissing her forehead and sniffled a few times. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and took out some money, handing it to her. "Oh, Dad, no, I can't take this." Bella said, trying to hand the money back to Dad but he shook his head at her.

"Take the money Bells. You need your school supplies. Plus, I suspect something when you get back," He said, teasingly. Bella laughed weakly and hugged him again. "Bye Bella. I'll miss you, I love you, and I'll see you back next summer. And I promise I will not shoot your owl." Bella laughed again and pulled away.

"I love you too, Dad. I'll miss you and you better not shoot my owl. It's my only way of communicate with you three." Bella said, smiling. Dad smiled back and kissed her forehead. Bella looked over at me and walked over. I stood up and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I'll miss you so much, Bella. I love you and promise you'll bring me back something." I whispered. Bella chuckled and nodded.

"I'll miss you too, Dean, so much. I love you too and yes, I promise I'll bring you back something awesome." Bella whispered back. I nodded and pulled away, kissing her cheek. She kissed my cheek in return. She stepped back and looked at the clock again, seeing it was 6:58. She signed and grabbed her bag, pulling her hoodie on and made sure her braclet was on securely. At exactly 7 o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Dad got up and opened the door. The same lady from yesterday was standing there but today she had a black cloak over her emerald robes.

"Good Morning, Mister Winchester. Is Isabella ready?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Bella said, grabbing her bag and slinging over her shoulder. She came over and hugged me again.

"I expect you to come back with a British accent." I said. Bella laughed whole-heartly and nodded, pulling back. She walked over the Sam and kissed his forehead. She then walked to the door when Dad and the lady still stood. She hugged Dad and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. She let go and walked outside, turning around to see us again, probably to get one last look before she left. She smiled slightly and walked out, closing the door behind her. Bella left and is off to London to go to Hogwarts. I won't be able to see her again until next summer and talking to her every few weeks. I sighed slightly and went back to bed as Dad went to get some breakfast.

A/N: Next chapter will be Bella's POV on her journey to Diagon Alley. Will update chapter 3 either later today or tomorrow, again, depending on how far I get with chapter 3. :D Read and Review please!


	3. Diagon Alley and The Weasley's

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. I own nothing but the plot. Read and Review!

BPOV (Bella) *Diagon Alley and The Weasley's*

After I closed the hotel door, I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. I'm really going to miss them but I get to see them next summer and write to them. I smiled a little and turned to Professor McGonagall. She was standing a few feet to my left, looking at her watch. She looked up and smiled at me. But then her mouth dropped into a shocked expression when she saw my hair.

"Did you change your hair colour?" She asked quietly. My eyebrows scrunched together and I frowned.

"I know. I didn't dye it either," I explained,"I just woke up this morning, thinking how I wanted to change my hair colour, you know, going to a different school and all, then Dean commented on how my hair was a deep red instead of the deep brown I normally have. I ran to bathroom to see if it had changed colours and I saw that it was deep red, my hair even went a few shades lighter when I screamed." Professor McGongall pondered this for a bit. She turned to me with curious eyes.

"Try thinking of your hair a different colour. Try really hard," Professor said. I nodded, shut my eyes tight, and thought how my hair would look like as a bright red. A couple minutes later (I could feel my hair change colours), I heard Professor gasp and opened my eyes. I lifted a lock of my hair up to eye-sight and my eyes widened. My hair turned to a bright red, just as imagined it in head, "You are a Metamorphagus. The ability to change your appearance at will." She explained seeing my confused expression. I nodded and let my hair fall.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked as we walked to a deserted alley. I was still a little dark out, so we'll be safe.

"We are going to Diagon Alley first to get your wand and owl. Mrs. Weasley will take you before you start at Hogwarts. Hold on to my arm in a firm grip. Just like that. We are going to Apparate. It will be unpleastant at first but you'll get the hang of it." said Professor as I gripped her arm in a tight hold; she spun on her heels and there was this sensation of being sucked though a tight rubber tube. My lungs were compressed; I couldn't breathe right. After a few more seconds or mintues, it was over. I sucked in a big breath and opened my eyes.

We were standing on a cobble stone pathway that had stores lining the walk way. To my left there was 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions', 'Flourish and Blotts' and 'Ollivander's Wand Shop'. On my right there was 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour', and 'Potage's Cauldron Shop'.

"Wow," I whispered. Professor chuckled at my amazed expression.

"You did good on your first Apparation. Most people get sick or light-headed. First thing we must do is exchange your Muggle money for Wizard money. Gringotts is just down the street. Come on". said Professor McGonagall as she started to walk down the street, me following behind her.

"What is Gringotts?" I asked because, obviously, I have no idea what it is.

"Gringotts is the Wizarding Bank run by Goblins." Professor said as if it's the most oblivous thing in the world. Well, atleast I know what the big white building up ahead is.

"Goblins?" I asked.

"Yes, there are a lot of things that goblins make for wizards, such as swords, armor, etc."

"Wow." I whispered again.

"Wizard money is very simple: Knut, Sickle, and Galleon. One Galleon is 17 Sickles, one Sickle is 29 Knuts. Now, how much Muggle money do you have?" asked Professor as we walked into Gringotts. 'Wizard money sounds a lot more difficult than Muggle money,' I thought as I pulled the money from my back pocket. I counted and it turns out my Dad gave me $150 dollars.

"Um, a hundred and fifty." I said as we walked up to an avaluable goblin. The other goblins are either working with other customers or checking jewels.

"Excellent. You'll have enough to get your school supplies for your year after we get you your wand, owl and writing supplies," She said to me. To the goblin she said,"We are here to exchange Muggle money."

"How much?" the goblin spoke in a raspy voice. It creeped me out a little bit.

"A hundred and fifty." Professor said, holding her hand out for the money. I placed it in her hand and she handed it to the goblin. He counted it and nodded before disappearing behind a door. A few minutes later he came back with a medium sized cloth, string-tied bag. He handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you," She said; the goblin nodded. We walked out and back down the street. "First, we need to get you your wand." She said, steering me to the store 'Ollivander's Wand Shop' I saw earlier. The paint was peeling and had dirty windows. When we walked in, a bell sounded somewhere in the back of the store and a voice somewhere in the shadows caused me and Professor to jump.

"Well, hello, Professor McGonagall. Who is this?" A man with wispy gray hair and enormus gray eyes came out from behind a shelf. He kinda freaked me out, too.

"This is Isabella and she is in need of a wand." Professor said sternly. The man, who I'm guessing is Mr. Ollivlander, grinned and walked over to the counter. He picked up a measuring tape and came back over to me.

"Which is your wand arm?" He asked. I'm guessing he meant my writing hand, so I brought up my right hand and the measure tape starting measuring my arm on its own while Mr. Ollivlander went to the back to bring back wands. Professor McGonagall sat down in the spindly chair by the door. He came back a little while later, carrying a lot of small boxes in his arms.

"That will do." He said as he set the boxes down on the counter; the measuring tape fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Now, try this one. Yew, dragon-heart string, 11 inches. Great for Charm work." He said, handing me the wand. I held in my hand for a few seconds before he snatched it back, shaking his head.

"No, that's not it. Try this one. Holly, unicorn hair, 10 and three-four inches." I held the wand and waved it, causing the windows to exploded.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." I started to apologize but he just laughed, waving his hand in a dismissive way. He took the wand back and handed me another one.

"Try this. Ash, unicorn hair, 12 inches, wonderful for Transfurgation work." Nothing happened. He snatched it back and stroked his chin, thinking. He suddenly turned and went back to the back room. He came back a few minutes later, holding a black box with a red ribbon. He opened it and picked up the wand inside with such care, you would think it's a bomb that's about to go off.

"Try this one. Dark cherry, Thestral hair, 11 inches, very sturdy." I wrapped my hand around the handle and felt a warm breeze fly past my face, a tingly feeling going up my arm and red and blue sparks flying from the tip of the wand. Professor McGonagall clapped excitely and Mr. Ollivlander had an amazed expression.

"Excellent. There's no other wand like that one. Very unique. That will be 3 Knuts and 7 Sickles." Professor handed him the money and we left.

"Now, we've got to get your writing supplies." Professor said as we walked across the street. We entered the shop and looked around. Professor started picking up some parchment and ink of various colors while I went to look at the quills. There were eagle feathers, owl feathers, peacock feathers. I choosed a black owl feather, white owl feather, and a gold owl feather. I went over to the counter where Professor was and laid down the quills. The man rung up the items and Professor gave him the money.

We left the store and went down the street a little, to 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. When we entered, it was a little dim and you could see glowing eyes watching your every move and flutters of feathers. I looked at some of the owls that were staring back at me but nothing was jumping out at me. They're all brown or grey. I wanted something unique. Then I saw the owl I wanted. It's a snowy owl with bright green eyes. It was on a top shelf, one just out of my reaching distant. I looked behind me to see Professor McGonagall standing a few feet from me.

"Professor?" I asked. She turned around and walked over to me, "I can't reach this owl." I pointed to the snowy owl. She smiled and picked the cage off the shelf.

"This the owl you want?" She asked me to which I nodded with a grin on my face. She smiled at me again and walked up to the woman behind the counter. She set the cage on the table and paid the woman. The woman smiled at me.

"What are you going to name her?" She asked me. I thought for a moment before I thought of the name.

"Selene." I said, mostly to the owl to which she hooted happily. Professor and the lady chuckled.

"I think she likes her name." The lady said as she handed me Selene and Professor a bag full of owl food. I smiled at her and walked out with Professor McGonagall. I had to blink a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the bright light of the morning from being inside the store.

"Now that we have everything you'll need for now, we are going to Apparate to the Weasley's. You'll be back with Mrs. Weasley to get your school supplies at the end of the summer." Professor said, holding out her arm for me to hold onto. I nodded and held onto her arm as she turned and the sensation of being squeezed through a tight rubber tube. After a few seconds, it stopped and I sucked in a lungfull of air and opened my eyes. What I saw was amazing. A tall house with so many stories it looked like it was going to fall over but I guess they made it stay up with magic. There were chickens walking around the yard and a shed off to the side. It was beautiful.

"Welcome to The Burrow." said Professor as we walked up the steps and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a slightly plump woman with red hair and wearing an apron. She was shouting over her shoulder at somebody.

"Fred! George! Would you stop picking on Ron! Oh, hello Minerva. What brings you here?" The woman said in a motherly tone after she was done yelling at, what I guessed, her children.

"Hello Molly. I'm here with Isabella. We talked earlier about her staying here until she heads to Hogwarts." Professor said, putting her hand on my shoulder and giving me a reasuring squeeze. The woman, Molly, looked over at me and smiled so brightly.

"Ah, yes. Hello dear, how are you? Are you hungry?" Molly asked, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I'm good, thank you. A little bit." I said, I really wasn't that hungry but I didn't want to be rude. My mom taught me to be a proper lady, when I'm not hunting, before she died. Bastard Yellow-Eyed Demon. I knew my mom used to be a hunter. I had found her hunter bracelet by accident and wouldn't stop asking her what the weird symbols on her bracelet were. Eventually, she caved and told me all about it.

"Well, come on in, come on in. Minerva, are you staying or do you have to back to Hogwarts?" Molly asked as she ushered me inside.

"I would loved to Molly but I have to get back. I'll see you at the beginning of the school year Isabella." She said to me. I nodded and waved at her as she walked down the walk-way. She waved back at me, spun on her heels and Disapparated. Molly shut the door and steered me to the table.

"Well, I'm Molly. Would you like some soup?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded. She smiled and went over to the stove, picked up a bowl and lattled some soup into the bowl, placing a piece of bread in it. She came over, placed the bowl in front of me and sat opposite.

"So, what's it like in America?" She asked me. I swallowed the spoon-full of soup before I answered.

"It's okay. I don't know about the normal life of people over there. I've always known about witches, werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters, demons. There's a lot more but I haven't learned them yet." I answered Molly, tearing a piece off bread. She looked really confused.

"How do you know this?"

"My Dad's a Hunter. And so was my mom, but she was retired when she died." I said, looking down into my bowl of soup. I had seen my mother die that night in Sammy's nursery. I had followed dad up there when mom screamed and watched her burst into flames.

"I'm so sorry dear. What's your full name? Maybe I heard it from somewhere." I doubt she heard about my family from anywhere but I answered her anyways.

"Isabella Mary Phoenix Winchester. My mom and dad hunt supernatural things, evil things. I've got two brothers. Dean is my twin brother, I'm older my five mintues and Sammy is my little brother by four years. Mom died in 'house fire'," I put finger-quotes around 'house fire' because I knew it wasn't a normal house fire,"and I was there. I saw my mom die right before my eyes. I can't get image out of my head." I started crying, just a couple tears. I can't show weakness. It looks bad for a hunter but sometimes you can't keep a control on your emotions.

"Oh, you poor dear." Molly said as she came around the table and hugged me. That hug set me off. I started sobbing, thinking of mom. I felt the familiar twig of pain, letting me know that my hair changed colours. I pulled away a bit and calmed down long enough to see what colour it is. It was a white-blonde colour. Kinda like my mom's hair. I liked it. I heard Molly gasped and looked up, wiping the last tears from my cheeks.

"Dear, are you a Metamorphmagus?" She asked me. I nodded.

"And you're a Muggle-born?" Again, I nodded. She looked amazed.

"Mom? Who's this?" A voice came from the stairway. I turned around in my seat to see who it was. Standing there were two identical twin boys, around my age, standing at the bottom step leading into the kitchen. They both have shocking red hair and brown eyes. Only one of them have a lighter shade of brown then the other.

"Fred, George. This is Isabella, she will be staying with us until she starts at Hogwarts. Isabella, this is Fred," She pointed out the one with darker brown eyes as Fred, "and this is George," the one with the lighter brown eyes, "they will be starting Hogwarts with you." I smiled at them and waved. They grinned back at me and waved before sprinting out the back door. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' I thought as I ate the rest of my semi-cold soup.

A/N: Well, there you go. Sorry about the delay. I had a little writer's block on these, but now I'm back and here's the chapter I promised you. :D Chapter 4 will come soon, hopefully. :D


	4. Hogwarts Express and Sorting

A/N: Here's Chapter 4, like I promised. :D I own nothing but the plot. Read and Review, if you want!

BPOV (Bella) *Hogwarts Express and Sorting*

In the time that I spent at the Weasley's, I've become part of the family. Fred, George and I got along great. Ginny became the little sister I've always wanted. Ron is my best friend, next to Ginny, Fred and George. Percy, well Percy tolerates me. I don't like him that much, but he's okay, I guess. Mr. Weasley and I talk a lot, me mostly explaining how Muggle things work. Mrs. Weasley became the mother that I've missed. Today, September 1, I finally get to go to Hogwarts, Fred and George coming with me. Last month, Mrs. Weasley took us to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies; fitting for the school robes, potion ingredients, more parchment and ink, Fred and George's wands.

I've written to Dean every weekend. Selene stays there until Dean has his letter ready. Sometimes I have to use the Weasley family owl, Errol. I'm suprised the bird is still alive, it's so old. Dean's good, already hunting with Dad; just salt and burn hunts. Sammy is okay, he misses me. They all miss me but they knew I needed to go to school. Sometimes, I hear thoughts that aren't mine; I'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall about that. My Metamorphmagus powers are in full swing. I learned how to change my hair all sorts of colours, along with my eyes but I keep them the same shade of bright green.

"Bella! We got to go! We're going to miss the train!" Mr. Wealsey yelled up the stairs. I was still in my room, packing whatever I missed into my trunk. I had gotten Bill's old room.

"Coming!" I yelled as I locked my trunk up, grabbed Selene's cage with her safely locked in and set off down the stairs, lugging my trunk behind me. I reached the kitchen and saw everyone down here, running around, getting ready. I smiled at Mr. Weasley and walked out to the Ford Anglia. I set my trunk down and sat on top, waiting for everyone else to come out. One by one, they all piled out of the house, Fred and George in the lead. I smiled at them and stood up, lifting one end of my trunk to pull it over to the end of the car. Mr. Weasley was already there, piling trunks into the over-sized trunk. I lifted my trunk and slid it easliy next to Fred's.

"Oh Bella, you didn't need to do that." Mrs. Weasley said. I shook my head at her.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm still a guest and I can't get rid of old habits." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"C'mon Bella," Ginny said, sticking her head out the backseat window. I smiled at her and climbed in next to her, placing Selene on my lap, "What House are you hoping to be in?" She asked me.

"Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw. They both sound nice. Not Slytherin." I shook my head. Fred and George smiled at me and said at the same time, "We're going to be in Gryffindor." I smiled at them.

-Time Skip/King's Cross Station-

"Okay, Percy, you first." Mrs. Weasley said, looking around to make sure Muggles wouldn't notice. Percy pushed his trolley toward the wall between 9 and 10. I knew what would happen but I still think we going to crash into it. He walked right though the wall, disappearing on the other side.

"Okay, Bella, your next." I nodded and pushed forward, steering my trolley so it faced the wall. I speed up a little, going a slow jog. When I hit the wall, it felt like a bucket of extremly cold water was dumped on my head. Then I felt pleasantly warm and dry, hearing people chatting with each other, owls hooting to the others. I was amazed at the sight before me. It was amazingly beautiful. A large, red train was billowing smoke over the passagers as they boarded, bearing the words 'Hogwarts Express' in pretty gold, cursive writing.

"Amazing, isn't?" said Fred's voice behind me. I jumped and turned around, not hearing them come up behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, it is." I said, smiling as I pushed my trolley towards a compartment. I found one that's empty and pulled my trunk into the room, setting Selene on the seat. I went out to find Fred and George and found them talking to a dark-skinned boy with dread-locks. Fred saw me first and beamed.

"Lee, this is our best friend, Isabella. Bella, this is Lee Jordan, he wants to be in Gryffindor, too." Fred introduced us. I smiled and shook his hand.

"You can sit with us if you want. Fred, George, I found a compartment, at the way end." I said, smiling at them. They nodded and left, taking Lee with them. I turned around to find Mrs. Weasley holding Ron and Ginny's hand. I smiled sadly at them; they won't be able to go to Hogwarts right now. Ron had another three years to wait; Ginny had four. I saw Ginny's eyes fill with tears as she realised she wouldn't see me for a year, minus holidays.

"Aw, Gin, don't cry. You'll see me at Christmas, I promise. Pinky swear." I said, holding out my pinky. She giggled and hooked her pinky with mine and shook. I brought her into a hug, as tears filled my eyes. I looked over at Ron and opened one of my arms for him to join in on the hug. He grinned and launched himself at me, almost making me fall over. I laughed and hugged them tightly before letting go.

"I'll write your every other week, okay? I'll tell you how wonderful the school is, the students, teachers, everything, so you'll be ready when you arrive." I said, making their faces light up. I chuckled at them, hugged them one last time and turned to Mrs. Weasley, who was dabbing at her eyes with a hankerchief.

"I'll miss you Mrs. Weasley. You remind me of my mother, I have to catch myself from calling you mom." I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"You can call me mom, dear. Your like a daughter to me." I smiled at her and hugged her tightly. She kissed my head and slowly withdrew. Fred and George came back after that. After another round of hugs and kisses, the train's whisle blew, signaling it's almost time to leave. Fred, George and I rushed back to our comparment and leaned out the windows, waving the them goodbye.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toliet seat, Ginny!" George said. I busted out laughing, as well as Ginny and Ron. "George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. George grinned at her.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley just signed and waved. I waved at her. Then the train started moving; soon it was picking up speed. We settled back onto our seats and waited. Soon we would be at Hogwarts. I was so excited, I was almost jumping in my seat.

-Time Skip/Sorting-

I was standing next to Fred while his brother got Sorted. We had crossed the lake in boats, following Hagrid, the gounds keeper, and now we are standing with the other first years, waiting to be Sorted. Lee Jordan had gotten into Gryffindor, like he wanted and I found out that Professor McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor House.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Sorting Hat. I clapped along with the Gryffindor table on my right. I was the last one, next to Fred.

"Wealsey, Fred," yelled Professor.

"Good luck," I whispered.

"You, too," he whispered back before walking up to the stool and sitting up it, Professor placing the hat on his head. After a few seconds, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" He took the hat off with a grin, placed it on the stool and went over to the cheering table. I took a deep breathe and felt my hair change to it's usual dark red and my eyes to a bright green. I had my hair set to black with purple eyes, but my subconscious made my hair and eyes change back to the colour I usually perfer.

"Winchester, Isabella!" yelled Professor, with a little hit of a smile. I walked up to the stool and sat down, staring at the upturned faces of the students before the hat covered my eyes completely.

"Ah, a Winchester. Yes, your great-grandmother went here. Sorted her into Gryffindor. Ah, yes, your very brave and like to take care of yourself and others, willing to save those of your family and loved ones. Yes, Gryffindor would be good for your. Ah, I see your a Metamorphmagus, too. Your great-grandmother was a Metamorphmagus also; you inherited her gift. Use it well. It will be... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindor table cheered as I took the hat off with a grin and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Fred.

"Told you you'd be in Gryffindor." He said as the tables filled with food. We ate chicken, roast beef, pork chops, roasted potatoes. Soon, the food disappeared and was replaced with dessert. We ate ice cream, treacled tart, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs. Soon, the desserts disappeared as well, leaving the plates crystal clear. A Professor stood up and silence fell in the Great Hall. He had long sliver hair and beard that could be tucked into his belt. This must be Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For the first years, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. Our caretaker would like to inform the first years and others students that magic is not allowed in the halls. Now, off to bed with you. Prefects will escort the first years to their dormitories." Professor Dumbledore said, waving his hands. Everybody got up, the sounds of bences scraping against the floor. I looked up at the staff table and met eyes of a Professor with black, greasy hair and black, cold, pain-filled eyes. His expression was so pained looking I was wondering what was wrong with him. But the looked disappeared so fast I was wondering if I saw the look at all. I shook my head and followed Fred out the Great Hall and to out common room.

We reached a painting of a plump woman in a pink dress.

"Fairy-dust" said the Prefect. I have no clue what his name is and I was too tired to care. The painting flung open, revealing a hole in the wall. We climbed though to see a warm looking room with comfying looking chairs and sofas with a roaring fireplace. The Prefect showed us our dormitores. I said goodnight to Fred and George and went inside my dorm that I was sharing with two other girls. I went to the four-poster bed with heavy, red hangings that had my trunk at the foot of the bed. I opened my trunk and changed into my pajamas. I sunk into the warm, comfy bed and instanly fell asleep.

A/N: Awesome! Bella gets Sorted into Gryffindor and Snape relives memories. :D


	5. Second year and Quidditch tryouts

A/N: Here's chapter 5! Thank you for the reviews. They make me so happy. This chapter may be a little short, it's just a filler, so sorry if it's not as long as my other ones. :) Read and Review! I own nothing but the plot. *tears*

BPOV (Bella) *Second Year*

Nothing much has happened in my first year but I did find out why I was hearing thoughts that weren't mine. I had asked Professor McGonagall about it and she said that I may have a physic link between Dean and I, seeing as we're twins and I'm a witch, I can hear Dean's thoughts and he can hear mine no matter how far away we were. It's be really helpful, talking to each other in our heads then writing letters all the time. Selene was getting really tired and refused to go on anymore flights to the U.S. I couldn't blame her; I would get tired, too. Fred, George and I are as close as ever but I'm starting to have a little crush on Fred. Who can blame me, really?

Ron, Fred and George's younger brother, is coming here, to Hogwarts, next year and I heard, so is Harry Potter. I haven't told Fred or George because Professor Dumbledore told me to keep it a secret but he hasn't explained why he told me. I'm sure he'll tell me later. Anyways, today Fred, George and I are trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Fred and George are trying out for the Beaters postion and I'm trying out for one of the Chaser postions. I have made friends with all my Professors but mainly Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore; Professor Snape is nice to me but never explained why my appearance hurts him so much. My usual preferred appearance is long, dark red hair and bright green eyes. Maybe I'll get an answer soon.

"Bella! Try-outs are starting in five minutes! We need to go!" I heard Fred yell at the entrance to the Great Hall, where I was sitting, eatting my breakfast, to lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice half the hall was empty. I jumped up from the bench, grabbed my Nibus 2000 that was laying next to me, and rushed out the Great Hall, following Fred to the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor team Captain, Spencer Wazburth was already standing there, with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson is trying out for the Seeker postion.

"Okay guys, all you have to do is fly around and try and catch or score a goal. Got it?" Wazburth said. We all nodded; Fred and George were first, hitting every ball Spencer threw at them.

"Awesome, guys! You got the postion." Wazburth yelled up to them; they cheered and high-fived each other. They came back down and stood beside me. I smiled at them.

"Winchester, your next. What postion are you trying for?" Wazburth asked me.

"Chaser." I said. He nodded and signaled me to kick off. I mounted my broom and took off. The feeling of flying never ceases to amaze me. I love the feeling. Spencer started throwing balls at me one by one as I score every goal I could manage around the temporary Keeper. Spencer cheered with the rest of the the team.

"You got the position!" He yelled while I made to fly down. I grinned at them and was crushed into one of the Weasley twin's famous hugs. I laughed; they laughed with me. Alicia got the spot of the other Chaser, Katie got the other Chaster, and Anglina got the spot of Seeker. We went back to the castle after try-outs and our first match was against Ravenclaw in about two months.

-Time Skip/Gryffindor Common Room-

I was sitting in my usual sit, an armchair next to the fireplace, reading a book about Quidditch, when Fred and George came in through the portait, carry piles of food in they're arms. I shook my head at them, chuckling. They grinned at me and went to their dorm. I went back to my book; a few minutes later, Fred came back out. I knew it was Fred because he had the lighter brown eyes of the two. I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed, taking the chair next to me. I set my book on the table and turned to Fred.

"Is there something I can help you with Fred?" I asked, concerned. Did he get in trouble again? He blushed a bit deeper red.

"Um, c-can I a-ask you something, Bella?" Fred asked, studdering a bit. I was really confused now; Fred hardly studders.

"Yeah, yeah, you can asked me anything." He took a deep breathe and look at me.

"How do you feel when you like someone?" I felt my heart drop into my stomach and then to the floor. Of course, he likes someone and askes me how your supposed to feel because I've had a crush on Fred since the end of last year but of course he won't like me. I'm not anything special.

"Um, well, you feel as if their the only person that's for you, that really understand you, that know everything about you and like you through your flaws. When you see them, everything goes away and it's just you and that person and you would do anything for that person." I explained, staring at my hands. I heard Fred get up and kneel in front of me. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, lingering for awhile longer then he should have and leaned back, leaving my cheek feeling tingly.

"Thank you." He whispered to me, kissed my cheek again, increasing the tingly feeling and walked back to his dorm. When he was out of site, I placed my hand on my cheek, still shocked that he kissed my cheek, twice, and didn't move for what felt like 5 minutes but was really 30 seconds, way longer then normal. What I didn't know is that as soon as Fred closed the door to the boy's stairway, he touched his lips and grinned, sprinting off to bed.

A/N: Well, how do you like that? Bella and Fred start to show feelings for one another. :D


	6. Summer Before Third Year Ch 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. I still don't know if I should add the Cullen's or not. I own nothing but the plot. *tears* **

**BPOV (Bella) *Summer- Cheyenne, Wyoming-***

"Dean! Give me back my Charms textbook! I have to study!" I yelled at Dean as he ran around the hotel room we were staying in with my Charms textbook that I have been study from to do my summer homework. I jumped up from the couch and tackled him to the floor. I wreslted the book out of his grip and went back to the couch. Dean sat up into a sitting postion, staring at me.

"Why do you need to study anyways? It's summer, it's the time that school is out to have fun and not do homework." said Dean as he got up to grab a coke from the fridge.

"Well, at Hogwarts they give us homework over the summer to help us learn better." I said, a slight British accent coming through. Dean grinned at me as he walked over.

"Knew you'd get an accent soon." He said, sitting down next to me on the couch. I looked over to one of the beds to see Sam colouring a picture. I turned back to Dean and stuck my tonuge out at him.

"How's Fred?" Dean asked. Dean knew about Fred from my thoughts. He knew that I fancied Fred and has been teasing me since I got back for summer back.

"Fred's fine. Katie is great, too." I answered him and had the pleasure of seeing my twin brother blush tomato red. I grinned at him and contiuned writing my essay. I knew Dean had a thing for Katie Bell when he saw her in my thoughts.

"Are you going to tell them that your a hunter?" Dean asked, his red face slowly turning back to a slight tan. I signed and ran a hand over my face.

"I'm going to tell them this year when Harry finally comes to school." I said, picking my quill back up and contiuned writting.

"Who is this Harry person, anyways?" asked Dean, as he took a gulp from his soda.

"Harry Potter, is the only person who survived to the Killing Curse and has a prophecy about him...and me." I whispered the last part, hoping not to be heard but apparently my wishes were not granted as Dean almost choked on his soda. He turned his head towards me, wiping his mouth of soda, with a shocked expression. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Sam had stop colouring and was looking at me now, with the same shocked expression as Dean. I was really glad at that moment that Dad was currently out, researching on a new hunt he was working.

"What? What do you mean your part of this prophecy thing?" Dean asked as Sam walked over and sat on the other side of me on the couch. I signed again and placed my quill in the ink pot. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest, which is a little difficult as I'm entering pupertiy.

"The one part of the prophecy, no one knows about except for Headmaster Dumbledore. It goes by this: '_The one to help the equal, is born to hunters, in the US. She's a Muggle-born witch with extordinary powers. With these powers she will be able to save the Wizarding World.' _That person is me." I explained, taking a deep breathe at the end. (**A/N: I meant to put this in the earlier chapter, when she learned about the prophecy. Sorry, I'll add a flashback or something.**) I thought back to the end of last year, my second year, a day before we were do back home for the summer, also the day that I finally got an answer from Professor Snape about why he always looked pained when he saw me.

_*Flashback- June 4- Second year*_

_ "Bella, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Professor McGonagall said as I got up to leave the Great Hall after supper. I nodded and left for Professor Dumbledore's office. I stood in front of the huge gargorle, thinking of passwords. Professor McGonagall didn't tell me the password before I left, so I had to think of it. The password is always something sweet, so I started thinking of sweets he would like._

_ "Treacle Tart," I said, but the gargorle did not move. "Mint Humbugs," Nothing. "Pumpkin Pasties," Nope. "Chocolate Frogs." Finally, the gargorle moved to the side and I stepped on the moving sprial stairs that goes up to the Headmaster's office. When it finally came to a stop, I nodded on the door three times. I heard a quiet, "Come in" and I opened the door. I walked into a circula room with moving paintings and silver objects. Sitting behind the desk, was Professor Dumbledore with a huge bowl with silver something floating in it, sitting on the desk. _

_ "Ah, Miss. Winchester, please, come sit," Professor said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. I sat down and waited for Professor to explain why I'm here. "Now, your probably wondering why your here, am I correct?" I nodded at him. _

_ "The reason your here Miss. Winchester, is because I have something to show you." I nodded again and watched as he poked the silvery air in the bowl with his wand and something rose from it. Looking closer I noticed it was Professor Trelawney. Then she started talking in a raspy voice._

_ "The one to help the equal, is born to hunters...She's a Muggle-born witch...with extodinary powers...With these powers...She will be able to save the Wizarding World..." Then she floated back into the bowl. I stared at it for a few minutes, trying to figure out what it had to do with me. When I didn't find anything I looked up at Professor Dumbledore._

_ "What does this have to do with me, sir?" I asked. He smiled at me._

_ "Surely you see it. The person in the prophecy is you, Miss Winchester." To say I was shocked in an understandment. How can that be me? How can I save the entire Wizarding World? I'm not powerful at all. This has to be a mistake._

_ "Sir, this can't be me. I'm not powerful at all. This is some mistake. How can I save the Wizard World. I'm too young. This is a mistake, that person in the prophecy can't be me." He shook his head at me, still smiling._

_ "Oh, but it is you, Miss. Winchester. Your family are hunters, your a Muggle-born, your a Metamorphmagus, soon to be an Animagus__** (A/N: She's studying to be an Animagus with Professor McGonagall.)**__. You and your twin share a mind-link. Plus, your not in this alone. You help the equal. I think it's time you know the second part of the prophecy." He poked the liquid in the bowl again with his wand and again Professor Trelawney appeared, talking in the raspy voice._

_ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Then the Professor went back into the bowl, leaving a tense silence. I just stared at the bowl, shocked beyond words. I looked up to see the Professor staring at me. _

_ "Who is the equal, sir?" I asked, quietly. Professor's eyes took a misty look, meaning he was remembering something._

_ "Harry Potter, is Lord Voldemort's equal. Harry Potter is the only person to have survived the Killng Curse. His mother, Lily Evans-Potter, gave her live to protect her son. Her love saved Harry when Lord Voldemort tried to kill him. And, according to this prophecy, he, and you, are the only people who can kill him, for good." Professor said, looking back at me, the misty look disappearing. I just sat there, staring at him. Looking into his eyes to see if he's joking but his eyes held nothing but seriousness and truth. _

_ "So, I'm suppost to help Harry Potter, kill the most powerful, darkest wizard." I said, just for clarifcation. Professor nodded, serious. I sunk into the chair, overwhelmed by all of this. _

_ "Now, I know that your overwhelmed with all of this. I asked Professor Snape ascort you to your common room," Professor said as the door to his office opened and I'm guessing Professor Snape walked in. "Ah, yes, thank you, Severus. Goodnight, Miss. Winchester." Professor said, dismissing me. I nodded and got up, turning towards the door, seeing Professor Snape standing there. I nodded at him and he nodded slightly back. I turned to Professor Dumbledore._

_ "Goodnight, Sir. Thank you for telling me." I said, still a little shocked. Professor nodded, smiling. I turned back to the door and walked out into the staircase, Professor closing the door behind me. I waited for him to go on the staircase first then I followed him, the staircase moving around in a circle until we reached the gargole, jumping aside to let us through. We walked through it and it slid close behind us as we continued our path to the Gryffindor Common Room. Now's my perfect chance to get an answer._

_ "Professor, can I ask you something?" I asked, quietly. He nodded to show I could ask. I cleared my throat and swallowed a little. _

_ "Why do you always look pained when you see me with dark red hair and green eyes?" I asked. He stopped dead and just stood there, frozen. I thought for a moment that he's been stunned by somebody but I noticed he didn't fall or anything, just standing there. After a few mintues, he gradually turned around until he was facing me, his expression pained and bone-white; I can tell his reliving a horrible memory. _

_ "You remind me of a girl I went to school with and eventually fell in love with but she didn't love me back," Professor said, eyes far away. "She fell for Potter and had a child; on Halloween of 1981, she was killed by the Dark Lord. You look just like her with the red hair and green eyes, it brings back painful memories." I just stood there after he finished, shocked by everything. I don't even know what happened next, I just had this urge to hug him and I did just that; I hugged Professor Snape, feared Potions Master. The shocking part is: He hugged me back; just a quick squeeze around the shoulders and I let go. I looked up at him to see a confused look on his face._

_ "My mom used to always give me hugs when I was upset to make me feel better, I wanted you to not feel pain, so I gave you a hug," I explained, watching Professor's face settling into an emotionless mask but his eyes gave away his shock. "Bye Professor Snape." I said, turning around to go to the Gryffindor Common Room to finish packing. Atleast I now know what causes Professor Snape such pain whenever he looked at me. Now, I have so many more problems to handle._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Wow," I heard Dean whisper from my left. 'Damn it,' I thought. 'I forgot we can read each other's thoughts. He just saw my flashback.'

'I heard that, too, Bells.' Dean thought. I signed and went back to my work. After I finished my essay, I got up to start dinner. I grabbed some Ramen packets from the cabinets: Chicken for Dean and I, Shrimp for Sammy and Dad. I found some medium-size bowls and dumped the packets into them, mixing it with the required amount of water. Just as I set one of them into the microwave to cook, Dad walked in from hunting a werewolf. He had some cuts on his face and looked very tired but other then that, he looked fine from what I could see.

"How was the hunt, Dad?" I asked, setting the time to cook the noodles before closing the microwave door, watching the glass turner. I look back to Dad to see him drop his duffle bag on the floor by the door. He walked over to the mini fridge and took out a beer.

"It went good. Did you do you homework?" Dad asked, opening the can and taking a swig. I nodded and took out the cooked Ramen noodles before placing the other one in, setting the cook time and letting that cook while I stirred the one on the table. The smell coming from the noodles comfirmed that it's the Shrimp. I placed some noodles on two plates and set them on the far end of the table.

"Sam, Dad, your Shrimp noodles are done and waiting." I said, watching Sam jump up from the couch and grabbed a plate and fork, kissing my cheek on his way back to his seat. Dad grabbed his and kissed my forehead on his way to the armchair by the T.V.

"Thanks, Bells." They said in unison, causing me to chuckle. The microwave beeped and I took out Dean and I's Chicken noodles, giving them a stir before grabbing two forks and plopping down next to Dean on the couch, Sam on my right. I handed Dean a fork and set the bowl between us on the couch.

"Thanks." Dean said, smiling as he scooped some noodles on his fork. I smiled back at him before taking some noodles, watching the news on the T.V. I go back to Hogwarts in a couple months, I want some good memories to take with me.

**A/N: I'm **_**so**_** sorry for the late update. I had major writer's block and couldn't think of where to take this but I got some motivation from this new band that I found: Neon Trees. Their music helped a lot. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. Read and Review. :) **


	7. Third Year and Harry Potter

_**A/N: Okay, so I know that the Weasley twins were born in 1978 and Dean & Bella were born in 1979. That's gonna be explained later on, no worries. Harry has already arrived at Hogwarts, so he'll be in this chapter. It's the start of their third year and Harry's first year, since Fred, George, and Bella are two years ahead and everything...yeah, sounds right. If it's wrong or anything, please let me know and I'll fix it. I'm also super sorry that I haven't been updating lately. School is weighting me down and I'm trying to get enough credits to graduate so I can enlist in the Marines. I'll probably update more over Christmas break, I'm not sure of the plans yet. I'll keep you guys update as much as I can, thank you so much for sticking with the story. **_

_**Bella's POV (Beginning of Third Year - Hogwarts Express)**_

I sighed, settling into my seat. I thought back to the beginning of summer, having traveled by Port Key to get to the US, when I came face to face with my twin brother, Dean, who I haven't seen since Christmas. To see him was a shock to my system to say the least. He had grown a good four inches since I saw him last, towering over me a little now. His hair was a little darker, eyes a brighter green then before, and his face had more freckles. What really threw me was when he spoke. He voice cracked every few words and lemme tell ya, it was hilarious. I laughed for a good five minutes, tears in my eyes, while Dean just stood there with an annoyed expression.

"Look, I know my balls just dropped and everything..." He had said, his voice cracking between 'balls' and 'everything', which just made me laugh harder. He gave an exsperated sigh and walked to the his bed, plopping down on it and waited for me to be done with my laughing fit. Thinking back to that day brought a smile to my face and a small chuckle. The train whistle blew, interrupting my thoughts and brought me back to the present. As the train started to move, my compartment door opened to reveal Fred and George, both wearing identical grins.

"Heya, Bells. Haven't seen you all summer. How was it?" George asked as they stepped in the compartment, leaving the door open. George sat across from me while Fred sat next to me. Fred has been acting a little weird lately, especially around me, which I don't understand. He and I are the best of friends, I'm pretty sure he would have told me if something was bothering him. I'll have to talk to him about this later.

"Hello Fred, George. It was good, you should hear Dean's voice, it's hilarious. It's cracking and he sounds like a little mouse," I said, laughing a bit. I felt Dean's thoughts brush against mine and I heard 'I heard that, Bells, and I do not sound like a mouse.' Dean's thoughts sounded so aggravated, I started to laugh a bit more. "How was your summer, guys?" I asked once I calmed down enough. Fred and George smiled, laughing a little when they saw the spaced out look I knew was on my face whenever I talk to Dean through my thoughts. They knew all about it, seeing as they're twins, but their mind-link is more powerful then Dean's and I because they're more wizards.

"Ours was just smashing. Tormenting little Ron about his first year at Hogwarts is just a spenlid way to start the new year," said Fred, laughing. George, like the little shithead he was, just sat over and grinned like the cat that ate the canary. I shook my head at him and chuckled a little. He's been trying to get Fred and I together since the end of last year. I kept telling him that Fred doesn't like me like that but apparently he doesn't think so.

"Speaking of little Ronnie-kins, how's he doing on his first day on the Express?" I asked them. Fred and George both shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. I sighed and stood up, heading to the door. When I didn't hear or feel them behind me, I turned around to see them still in their seats, looking at me with a confused expression. I sighed again and hung my head.

"C'mon. Let's go find your brother and see if he managed to stay out of trouble yet," I said, heading out the door and down the corridor, looking into other compartments for a familiar red head. Fred and George quickly caught up with me in a few seconds and started to search with me, George going down the corridor ahead of me while Fred stayed. I looked into one and saw Ron sitting with a black haired boy with glasses, eating a shit load of candy. I looked behind me and nudged Fred, gesturing to the open-door compartment. He smiled and pushed me a little to go through the door. I stumbled in and landed on the seat opposite of them, glaring at Fred a little as he plopped onto the bench seat next to me.

"BELLA!" I heard a shout and was attacked by a 70 lbs. red-headed boy. I let out a loud 'oof' when he landed on me but started to laugh afterwards, hugging him to me.

"Oh Ronnie-kins, I've missed you so this past summer," I said in my most dramatic voice and squished him to me tighter. I heard a protestic 'Hey!' from Fred and a lot of mumbled stuff coming from Ron as he pulled away with a bright red face and went back to his seat. I just laughed at both of them. I could feel my hair change colors; going from my usual deep brown to a bright blue. My hair usually changes to match my mood. I just let it happen. Personally, I think it's awesome that my hair acts a giant mood ring but sometimes, when I'm in one of those moods and my hair changes to grey, I change it back to the color before so people don't question me about things. Fred and George notice, of course, and then Dean because of our mind-link. I don't mind them asking questions, I trust them with my life. I can't hide secrets from them. Well, except for my huge crush on Fred but let's not go there.

A semi-loud "Whoa!" came from the black-haired boy that Ron was sitting with. I jumped at the loud suddeness, as I had kinda forgotten he was sitting there. I looked over, got a good look at him, and a happy-sad grin blossomed on my face. It was the famous Harry Potter, here at Hogwarts at last. I was happy that he's finally at Hogwarts and not with his horrible relatives but I was also sad because that meant everything's going to change for him. For life. No eleven year old should go through what he's about to go through.

"Hello, Harry," I said, politely. I smiled and giggled a little at his shocked expression. "Oh, you'll get used to people knowing you around here, my dear. Everyone knows who you are." At this, he looked a little nervous and started to shift in his seat.

"What if I don't want people to notice me?" he asked quietly and I had to strain my ears a little to hear him. I smiled a semi-sad smile at him and reached over to pat his knee. He reminded me so much of Sammy, with his child-like innocence and the curiousness of a youngster stirring in his eyes, that I had a little trouble keeping my tears of home-sickness away. I'll have to write him a letter later.

"Then you ignore those SOB's." I said quietly and seriously. Fred gave a quiet snort of laughter while Ron and Harry just starred at me like very confused puppies. Head-cocked to the side and everything. It was too adorable.

"What's an SOB?" Harry asked, so innocently. I grinned at him and shook my head, telling him he'll find out in a few years. Both Ron and Harry shrugged their shoulders and went back to talking while Fred and I talked about our summers. Before long, the train blew it's whistle and was starting to slow down. I jumped up and saw that we were arriving at the train station. 'Fuck!' I thought, slightly panicing, seeing as neither Fred or I have changed into our school robes.

"Crap! We're almost there and we still haven't changed yet! C'mon, we gotta go. See ya at the feast, Harry, Ron!" I yelled to them over my shoulder as I dragged Fred by the hand, out the door, and down the corridor to our compartment for our stuff. I tried so hard to ignore the feeling of my hand in Fred's but his hand was so strong and warm, it felt so nice and my hand fit perfectly in his. 'No, no, stop it. Stop it right now, Winchester. You do not want to do this. You do not. Stop it!' My thoughts screamed at me as I rushed down the row of compartments to the one in the way back, still dragging Fred by the hand. When we got to our compartment, almost the whole train had alright unboarded and headed towards to the carriages and boats. I pulled Fred into our comparment, grabbed my trunk and Selene's cage.

"You know what? We should just put our robes on. They won't know if we're wearing our uniforms or not underneath the robes. We'll just put them on in the carriage. C'mon." I said in a rush, trying to make it off the train before it leaves the station. Fred just laughed and followed me. When we got to the carriages, there was one left with George and Lee waiting for us.

"It's about time you two showed up! We were starting to think you got stuck on the train," Lee said as we hopped in and the carriage started moving. Everyone thought the carriages were enchanted to move by itself but that's not true. They're actually pulled by Thestals. Skelenton-like horses with wings that only people who have seen death can see. As far as I know, I'm the only one who can see them. Fred and I got our robes on and chatting with George and Lee while the carriage went up to Hogwarts.

"Dude, I cannot wait for the start of the year feast. It is my second favorite feast next to Halloween," I said, jumping in my seat a little bit in excitement. The others laughed at my silliness but agreed with the feast.

"So, what house do you think young Mr. Potter will be sorted into?" I asked them, curiously. I jumped a little when all three of them shouted "Gryffindor!" at the same time. We starred at each other for a bit until we busted out laughing, Fred and I falling out of our seats, which George and Lee clutched their stomaches and leaned against each other for support. Soon enough, we arrived at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Well, there ya go...finally. Soooo sorry about the long wait. Hopefully it was worth the wait though and I didn't disappoint you guys. I'm sorry if I did, I'll try a little harder with the next chapter, which will be up soon, hopefully. Christmas break is almost starting, four more days, and I'll have more time to write then. Until next time my dearies. Take care. 3**


End file.
